Immunoassays, clinical chemistry assays and/or other medical diagnostic tests are typically performed by automated diagnostic analyzers that test for the presence, absence and/or concentration of a target analyte in a given sample. These automated diagnostic analyzers employ multiple carousels and multiple pipetting mechanisms to automatically aspirate fluid from and dispense fluid to different areas in the analyzer to perform the diagnostic analysis procedures. However, due to the cost, the size, and the complexity of these automated diagnostic analyzers, the analyzers are typically found in laboratories, where large quantities of samples are sent to the laboratory for testing. Therefore, testing a sample with an automated diagnostic analyzer generally takes a greater amount of time before receiving results.
Point-of-care (POC) testing, on the other hand, involves the use of relatively smaller and simpler medical devices that can perform the diagnostic tests at the bedside and/or in an emergency room setting. Some devices used for POC testing utilize small microfluidic chips that include a microfluidic channel and a sensor. A fluid sample can be inserted into the microfluidic channel and transferred to the sensor. The device is then inserted into a reader that communicates with the sensor and determines the results of the test. Known POC devices, however, are generally expensive to manufacture and have poor assay performance.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.